Drame de la rose
by sistaYumi
Summary: cette histoire est une histoire triste,qui concerne Yumi et sa mère,Sachiko va t'elle réussir à apaiser la souffrance de Yumi? Yumi va t'elle retrouver un jour le courage de rentrer à nouveau dans sa maison? sourira t'elle encore une fois?
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur: ceci n'as aucun lien direct avec mes 2 précédentes histoire difficult love et génération, une nouvelle histoire.

Les personnage appartienne à Maria sama ga miteru et ne sont pas les miens.

Ce jours là, il pleuvait, cela faisait au moin plus de 3 mois que Yumi était devenue rosa chinensis, Touko sa petite soeur l'aidait beaucoup au yamayurikai mais la présence de Sachiko lui manquait. En ce jour, le prof les lâcha plus tôt et comme si Yumi avait sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas elle avait dit à Yoshino et Shimako qu'elle ne venait pas à la réunion et qu'elle demanderais à Touko de lui expliqué, sans autre explication, elle rentra chez elle, lorsqu'elle entra à la maison, elle cria à sa mère habituellement là qu'elle était là mais aucune réponse ne vint, elle trouva ça bizarre , elle savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond mais elle se dit que sa mère avait été faire des course tous simplement. Elle allat d'abord dans la cuisine et se servi un verre de jus d'orange, regardant, elle soupira de soulagement, sa mère était bien partie faire les courses. Yumi se dit qu'après avoir eu une telle frayeur, regarder la TV ne lui ferais pas de mal, et c'est lorsqu'elle arrivât dans le salon et qu'elle vit sa mère étendue par terre, elle sut tout de suite qu'il était trop tard, elle lâcha le verre qui se brisa par terre, elle sauta sur le téléphone pour appeler des secours prévint son père et la seule chose qu'elle réussit à faire c'est de s'enfuir de ce cadavre qui n'était plus sa mère. Yuuki fut prévenu, avec un air grave, il sortit les grilles d'Hanadera.

- tien Yuki! Dit Kashiwagi

- Kashiwagi! Il est arrivé quelque chose peux-tu m'emmener à la maison? Demanda Yuki

- monte! Dit Kashiwagi il avait remarqué l'air grave de Yuki, ils arrivèrent à la maison, descendirent pour trouver le papa Fukuzawa pleurant, les secours et tout un tas de curieux.

- Yuki! Ta mère nous à quitté! Dit-il

- non! Tu mens! S'énerva Yuki en pleurant

- je suis désolé! Mon fils! Fit-il en le prenant dans ses bras

- et Yumi? Demanda Yuki

- Yumi, elle à appelé les secours et elle m'as dit qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à maman, mais je ne l'ai pas vue, Yuki, va voir dans sa chambre! Dit papa Fukuzawa inquiet. Lorsque Yuki monta les escalier, il pria pour que Yumi soit occupée à pleurer dans sa chambre,mais la chambre était vide.

- Yumi! Ou es-tu? Demanda Yuki avec un air grave.

Yumi marchait trempée dans la pluie, elle était totalement perdue, elle avait sincèrement envie de pleurer, elle se sentait fatiguée et vidée de tous sens de toute sensation, malgré le froid et la pluie qui s'abattait sur elle, elle continuait à marcher, c'est un peu par hasard qu'elle se retrouva devant la maison Ogasawara.

- mon dieu! Yumi! fit Sachiko en couvrant sa bouche, Yuki avait appelé, il avait dit que dès qu'il avait des nouvelles il appellerait, en attendant il allait chercher en ville ave Kashiwagi. Sachiko et sa mère tournèrent en rond dans toute la maison jusqu'a 10 heure au soir.

- Sachiko! Il serait peut-être temps d'aller dormir! Dit Sayako en commençant à monter les escalier,lorsqu'elles entendirent un faible to toc sur la porte.

- diable!qui viendrais à cette heure ci? Demanda Sayako,Sachiko allat ouvrir et ele tomba nez à nez avec Yumi.

- Yumi! Dit Sachiko,la jeune fille avait les yeux vide d'expression,tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire était à peine inaudible.

- pourquoi? Dit-elle presque comme si sa voix c'était éteint, ensuite elle tomba dans les pomme, heureusement Sachiko la rattrapa juste à temps.

- vite maman! aide moi! Dit-elle


	2. Chapter 2

- transporte là à l'intérieur, Saki, appelle un médecin et prévient son père qu'elle restera ici jusqu'a ce qu'elle soit réveillée! Dit Sayako . Sachiko, mit sa main sur le front de Yumi

- elle est brûlante! dit Sachiko

- monsieur Himiji! Veuillez transporter cette jeune fille dans la chambre de Sachiko? Demanda Sayako, Le majordome n'eu aucune peine à lever Yumi et la transporta jusqu'a la chambre, la déposa délicatement sur le lit.

- Je pense qu'il serait mieux de la changer, ses vêtements sont tremper! dit Sayako, Lili, veuillez changer cette jeune fille et laver et sécher ses vêtements appela Sayako

- non! je vais le faire, je vais m'en chargé! délcara Sachiko. Lorsque Sachiko fut seul avec Yumi, elle s'approcha, puis avec les main tremblante elle n'eut aucun mal à retirer l'uniforme le plus dur était d'enlever les sous vêtements , Sachiko regarda gênée puis se dit que si elle ne le faisait pas sa petite soeur risquait d'être malade. Elle fit roulez Yumi sur son dos pour dégrafer le soutien gorge et la refit roulez pour être en face, elle glissa les bretelles pour l'enlever, lorsqu'elle vit les seins de Yumi, elle ne put s'empêcher d'haleter tellement elle était gênée et en même temps, elle semblait attirée par eux, elle décida de se dépécher à finir ce qu'elle avait commencer, le médecin serait là d'un instant à l'autre.

Avec la même précaution, elle passa la chemise de nuit sur Yumi , ensuite elle allat chercher un serviette mouillée pour tenter de faire baisser un peu la température.

Le médecin quitta la chambre, Sayako et Sachiko attendaient toute les 2 les résultats de son auscultation.

-hum!cette jeune fille à besoin de beaucoup de repos, dite moi à t'elle subi un choc récemment? Demanda le docteur. Sachiko et sa mère se regardèrent

- elle vient de perdre sa mère! dit Sayako

- je vois, c'est dommage, quand je pense que mon fils voulait aller voir son concert! déclara le docteur.

-mais enfin! Docteur, la mère de Yumi était femme au foyer! dit Sachiko, le docteur pris une respiration profonde.

-non! Je me rappelle avoir assité à la naissance de cette jeune fille et je peux vous montrer les papier qui dise que sa mère n'est pas Miki Fukuzawa mais Aiko Hitose! Commença t'il

- comment? Demanda Sayako

- à l'époque j'étais encore à la faculté et un jo alors que j'avais presque finit mon service, je fut appelé pour assister un médecin à un accouchement difficile, c'était une jeune fille de 16 ans, elle donna naissance à une petite fille puis, 3 jours après que la petite Yumi soit née, elle s'enfuit de l'hôpital en laissant une lettre disant qu'elle voulait que sa grande soeur de 23 ans qui venait tout juste de se marier éduque sa fille comme si c'était la sienne! Raconta le docteur

- mon dieu! Reprit Sayako

- je ne pense pas qu'elle le sache et je pense qu'il vaut mieux la préservé du moin jusqu'a ce qu'elle soit remise du choc! Expliqua le docteur. Sachiko entra dans la chambre,Yumi dormait toujours aussi profondément,elle s'assit au bord du lit et passa sa main sur son front.

- ma pauvre Yumi! Je te promet que je te protégerais quoi qu'il arrive! Déclara t'elle

les premières lueur du soleil atteignirent la chambre de Sachiko, elle avait veillé toute la nuit sur Yumi et c'était endormie il y a peu , elle se réveilla et regarda Yumi, elle avait son visage remplie de trace de larmes séchée, Sachiko trempa une serviette et nettoya quelque peu la figure de sa petite soeur, elle tatona ensuite son front, heureusement la température avait baissée. Yumi commença à cligné des yeux,elle les ouvrit doucement puis vit que ce n'était pas sa chambre, elle regarda Sachiko mais sans vraiment la voir, elle se mit assise et baissa les yeux,Sachiko s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- onee-sama! Dit moi que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rève! Dit-elle, Sachiko caressa les cheveux de sa petite soeur .

- je suis désolé Yumi!Répondit Sachiko

- ça ne peut pas être vrai, hier matin elle était de bonne humeur, elle chantait dans la cuisine! Non! Ce n'est pas ma mère! Dit-elle en pleurant, Sachiko se sentait vraiment triste pour elle, elle aurait tant aimé que ce qui était arrivé n'arrive jamais.

- je vais aller chercher le petit déjeuné! Prévint t'elle, elle se releva mais quelque chose saisit sa manche.

- reste! Reste onee-sama, ne m'abandonne pas, j'ai besoin de toi! Supplia Yumi, Sachiko ne put que faire demi-tour et prendre Yumi dans ses bras, celle-ci pleura de plus en plus jusqu'a ce qu'elle s'endorme une fois de plus.

- ojou-sama! Je vous ai apporté de la soupe, pour que la petite ojou-sama reprennent des forces! Dit une servante en posant un plateau sur la table de nuit.

- merci! Minako! Répondit Sachiko, elle secoua un peu Yumi pour que celle-ci se réveille.

- j'ai pas faim! Dit-elle

- tu dois manger sinon tu vas être malade! Dit Sachiko

- mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim! Fit Yumi, Sachiko fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait auparavant, elle prit une cuillère et la mit devant la bouche de Yumi.

- allez-Yumi fait moi plaisir! Fait ahhhhh! Dit-elle en enfonçant la cuillère de soupe dans la bouche de sa soeur.

- eh! Bien je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici! Je vais vous laisser! Dit Sayako

- mère ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Dit Sachiko mais elle pouvait difficilement expliquer ce qui il avait prit d'agir de la sorte, Yumi vit que cela gênait sa soeur et reprit la cuillère, une fois la soupe terminée.

- Yumi! Ton père va venir te chercher pour aller dire au revoir à ta maman! Prévint Sachiko

- non! Je ne veux pas! Onee-sama! Je ne peux pas! Dit-elle sa voix tremblait et ses yeux étaient remplit de larmes qui étaient prètes à déborder.

- je sais que cela t'as choquée mais ne veux tu pas dire adieux à ta maman? Demanda Sachiko

- non! C'est pas ma mère! déclara Yumi

- que vas tu dire là comme bétises! Je suis sûre qu'après un bon bain e après avoir changé de vétement tu te sentiras un peu mieux! Fit Sachiko


End file.
